Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5973495-20150303201235
Depression is one of the worst things that someone can go through. I just hate how depression ruins everything! It's something that no one should ever have to go through! No one deseves to go through it! Depression is such a bitch and I hate how it gets to those who I love are suffering from it. No one should have to go through it! All of you are very good and great people and it makes me sad to see that some of you are going through it right now. I know that I will do anything in anyway that I can to make you all happy for so long. I know that it's not always possible but I would do anything to try because I love you all so much and none of you deserve to suffer from depression or any other disorder. I wish that I had some type of power to make all the suffering stop. I know that it sounds stupid and corny but if I did have that type of power, I would do it. You guys seen me at my worst and you were all there for me when I needed someone who would understand what I was going through. I'll admit, I'm still dealing with depression and it's still hard. But I care more all of you guys' well being more than mine and maybe it's selfish of me on not focusing on myself but I just love you all so much that I would anything that I can to make you all happy for so very long and be so much support for all of you in anyway I can. You guys all understand me of what I feel more than anybody else, even my own family. Whenever I think that I'm going through something on my own, I remember that you guys actually understand because some of you have been through it or are going through it. You guys have helped me out so many times and I want to be so much of help and support for all of you. I will never give up or turn away from you guys. I just refuse to do that someone. I didn't get help or support when I was growing up and I refuse to let that happen to someone else. No one should give up on or turn their backs on someone when they need help. I refuse to be that type of person. Even though we're far away from each other, all of us know that there's people who lives miles away from us who actually cares about us and thinks about us so much. I care and love you all so much and if I didn't live miles away from all of you and if I was in front of you right now, the first thing that I would do is give you a hug because all of you deserve a hug. You're all very special to me and I consider you guys as a family, a family where I can belong, get along well with the most, be so happy to hang or talk with, and be cheered up with. Depression isn't easy to fight but you guys don't need to do this alone. I'll be there for you guys every step of the way, I promise! You guys were there for me, now it's my turn to be there for you guys. I love you all so very much! :)